


nothing more.

by flxmes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Love, and not neccessary, but also very very neccessary, enjoy?, hyunjin, hyunjin x reader, idk what else to say, okay maybe a sweet drabble, soft, stray kids au, stray kids fluff, sweet drabble, this is short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxmes/pseuds/flxmes
Summary: Who thought that, on a starry night, with the smell of cinnamon tea flowing through the air, you'd spend the most magical minutes of your life with someone you love, someone who you thought was never going to ever feel the same?





	nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> basically, you know those moments when the feels hit you while listening to one of those calming yet striking-through-your-heart songs and words just start flowing? that kind of happened with this. dnbeenbf i hope it's not bad. take care of yourselves /heart/

Placing his elbows on your window's steel, Hyunjin let out a sigh and hid his cheeks in his palms, his glance searching the night sky, letting dozens of stars bathe into his widened pupils. The warm cup of tea that you were holding became long forgotten and thrown somewhere far away into one of your mind's dusty warehouses, your whole self, getting dragged into the lighted penthouse of a breathtaking boy. You didn't expect to find him there, you didn't expect him to ever show up in front of you ever again after the numb silence that fell in between the two of you after you confessed your feelings a few days ago. Yet, there he is, leaning onto your room's window at nine o'clock in the evening, waiting for you.

He didn't even hear you when you entered the room and you also didn't dare to make a sound or step forward, you somehow remained petrified the second you noticed his too familiar frame standing there. You weren't even able to see his whole face, but even the small details of his side-profile were enough to give wings to millions of feelings that you had tried to lock up inside of your heart for too long. Numberless of thoughts started roaming through your head and making you drunk on emotions, your fingers gripping the white cup tighter and your feet stomping on the carpet. A part of you wanted to speak up, ask him all the things that were killing you and reviving you on rewind, but there was also that part of you that just wanted to disappear into the thin air and watch him forever, freeze the time and print the moment as a definite image in your brain.

But your heart, it was choking you up, telling you to _speak up, speak up, speak up_.

With trembling sentiments and body thriving with chills, you cleared your throat loudly and nibbled on your lips, afraid eyes wavering in all directions.

And then he turned around, his whole persona blocking the moonlight that was glistening on your face, but somehow, seeing him seemed way brighter. And although you haven't talked to him in a week or so, it felt as if there was a five years gap heaving the atmosphere. Maybe that's how much you missed him. _You missed him_. It sounded absurd, to miss someone so much, but something inside of you hoped that he was just as absurd as you.

"What brings you here?" You asked him in a small voice, fingers hitting softly into the cup's porcelain, eyes fixed onto him, slowly dazing into the dark abalone of his'.

A sweet smile slowly painted his lips with watercolors and even that action only, sent thunderstorms into your heart.

"I couldn't resist the smell of your cinnamon tea," He said, his voice sounding as calming and refreshing as ever, filling your insides with a feeling similar to home. His smile widened after he spoke, the edges of his mouth deepening and his teeth showing, the night making his small gestures even more authentic.

It automatically made you break into a smile too.

"You don't even like cinnamon tea," You answered him with more confidence this time, your tone emanating amusement as your eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner.

And right when the tension upon your lungs started to fade away, he pushed it back when he stepped in front of you, now a step closer to you. The thought felt like toxins tickling each part of you then take it away. And then he made another step, each time he'd inch closer, sending electronic shocks to your heart and paralyzing it for a second. You didn't know how you remained alive by the time he was so close, that if one of you would step forward, you'd bump into each other. So close that, with a lift of your head you'd able to lose a thousand of breaths and fall ten times harder for him, who you told yourself to get out of love with.

The segment when your heart stopped for longer than you can recall was when he bent slightly to be at the same level with your face and then with the most honey-like voice, he said the most worth-to-die-for words.

"No," He paused, smile gently losing itself from his lips. " _But I like you,_ "

You didn't want to hear more than that. You didn't want anything else to happen. You needed nothing more than that. All you wanted at that moment was to stop time. Stop time and stay like that forever, with those words, those eyes, and the raging feelings forever frozen in your mind, sight and heart. You didn't want the book to have a sequel, that was the final ending you wanted. You didn't want to know what was hidden behind the ocean of those words, you just wanted to drown with him like that and never come back. _Maybe it was because you were scared of letting that fragment of happiness slip through your fingers and shatter onto the ground, whatever the reason for your mad thoughts was, you didn't care._

That's where you wanted the story to end. And maybe, in another dimension, his four words will become forty and his smile will clash with yours through a gesture of affection, but you didn't want to find out.

There was nothing more you wished for than your world's clock to freeze. _Freeze with the divine moment of your love's eyes searching empires through yours and his musical words warming up your heart's cold chords._

 


End file.
